Guess Who?
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: They all share animosity for each other. They all have secrets. They all have something to hide. But which two have just had enough? Which two have finally snapped? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Guess Who?**

**Author: SergeantGullible12**

**Rating: M for mentions of murder**

**Characters/Pairings: The entire Glee Club.**

**Word Count: 369**

**Summary: They all share animosity for each other. They all have secrets. They all have something to hide. But which two have just had enough?**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Implications of murder**

**Disclaimer: I am by no means associated with Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphy or anything from the Glee world.**

**XxXxX**

"_He is such a jerk!" _she thought angrily as she stormed down the corridors.

"Hello," she heard a familiar voice say, "I'm sick and tired of your attitude. I guess you have to go."

The girl ran down the deserted high school corridor, cool air harsh on her sore throat. Tears silently fell from her eyes as she ran away from the danger. But she didn't know that there were two of them.

She reached an empty classroom and rushed in, locking the door and barricading it with the closest chair. She thought that would keep the danger from her when actually she had locked herself in with it.

The girl was too busy trying to catch her breath, gasping and shaking with fear, that she didn't see the killer raise their axe.

No one heard her shrill screech or the sound of her limp corpse being dragged into the supply closet.

XxXxX

"It was a big shock to the high school when a faculty member found the body of seventeen year old Rachel Berry in a classroom's supply closet, dead with a large gash in her back. The police have taken DNA tests on her clothes and the classroom but so far they have been unsuccessful. We ask that you call the Lima Police if you suspect anything."

The television was switched off and Mr Schuester turned to his class who all looked shocked or mournful.

"I know that we are all very upset about Rachel's sudden murder but that can't stop us from moving forward. It's what she would've wanted. This week's lesson will be-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the xylophone over the PA.

"Attention staff and students that are still here this afternoon. The suspects that killed Rachel Berry have been proved to be students here at McKinley and are currently in the building. You are not permitted to leave the school until they are found and removed. Teachers please keep your students calm. That is all," Principal Figgins announced in a small voice.

Everybody sat in scared silence.

"But not everybody is here yet," Mike began, "Tina is getting a coffee-"and then they heard a loud scream from the direction of the cafeteria.

**A/N- Yeah I know this is a short chapter. I've already wrote the entire series, it will be six chapters. I'll upload a chapter a day. So… thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Guess Who?**

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Word Count: 567**

**Rated: M but rating might go up**

XxXxX

They all ran to the cafeteria, Mike probably the fastest. When they entered the room they found Tina lying face first on the floor with a butcher's knife stuck in her back.

Mike let out a strangled cry and fell down to his knees, going to remove the knife from his girlfriend's back.

"No!" Mr Schue said, "The police could use it for evidence."

"Well we already know how that will go," Kurt snapped, "Those police are utterly pathetic. We should split up and search for these murderers ourselves. We are bound to be more efficient than them."

"That sounds good. Puck, Finn, can you get Tina, we'll keep her in the choir room," Mr Schuester said. Puck grabbed her arms and Finn grabbed her legs, both of them carrying her to the room. Blaine put his arm around Mike as he wept, everyone going back to the choir room.

"Okay, I'll write everyone's names on paper and then we'll split up," Kurt said, reaching for a sheet of paper and quickly jotting down everyone's names. He then cut them up into strips and placed them into Blaine's fedora.

Finn was paired with Sam, Artie was paired with Mr Schue, Brittany was with Puck, Mike was paired with Quinn, Mercedes with Santana and finally Kurt with Blaine.

They each picked out sections of the high school to search and then they all left.

XxXxX

Sam and Finn walked down the corridor. They had been told to search the sports sections, the swimming pool and the locker room.

Sam crossed over to the pool, whistling.

He strode down the left side of the pool, noticing that the pool cover hadn't been rolled on yet.

Sam was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the thump of boots before it was too late. His sight was gone and he realised that he must be in a sort of bag. He shouted out and then he felt a falling sensation and he knew he had been pushed into the pool, helpless and left to drown.

XxXxX

Finn ambled into the locker room, kinda freaked out. People were dying left, right and… what was the saying again? If only Rachel was here to correct him.

Finn felt a pang of guilt in his chest just thinking about her. If he hadn't broken up with her again she wouldn't be dead. But then again maybe he would be dead and that wouldn't be good because he still had to hand in that history test from last week.

He rounded a corner when he saw someone. They were standing next to his football locker, holding a shotgun. The figure had a mask on, covering his face except his eyes.

"What are you doing-"Finn began to squeak out but then the trigger was pulled and he was on the floor. The last thing to cross his mind before his heart stopped beating was "I guess I'm going to flunk history…"

XxXxX

Artie rolled into the swimming pool room, Mr Schuester following him. He let out a scream at the obvious body inside of a straw bag in the pool. Mr Schue jumped in and pulled the bag out, opening it and pulling the body of Sam Evans out.

XxXxX

Brittany and Puck walked into the locker room. Brittany meandered around a corner and screeched at the sight of Finn Hudson, dead.

**A/N- Review with conspiracies/love. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Guess Who?**

**Chapter: 3/6**

**Word Count: 618**

**Rated: M but rating might go up. **

**A/N- Hey, review with who you think the killer is! (But I won't tell you hehe)**

**XxXxX**

After Artie and Mr Schue had took Sam's corpse to the choir room they kept searching, the realness starting to sink in. Someone was killing off their club and they didn't know who.

"I'll go search the boy's bathroom and you can go to the auditorium, Mr Schue," Artie said as he rolled himself down the hallway, "Anyway, I need to go."

"Okay," Mr Schue agreed and they walked in the opposite direction of each other. They should've really stayed together.

Artie entered the bathroom and kept silent. There were no audible noises apart from the dripping of the broken tap.

He went down the row of stalls, peering into each to check that there wasn't a body or… _murderers._

Artie decided that the bathroom was safe and entered the handicapped stall. He rolled in, facing the furthest wall and then he heard the stall door slam shut. He quickly tried to turn around but before he could arms were around his neck and then a noise louder than the dripping tap filled the air… a loud crack of Artie's neck snapping.

The murderer sighed and wiped their gloved hands, exiting the bathroom without a noise.

XxXxX

Mr Schuester walked down the left wing of the auditorium, checking each curtain fold and underneath each prop. It didn't seem real, that people were actually killing off his students.

He finally agreed that the left wing was secure and turned to walk across the stage.

"Good morning, _sir,"_ he heard a person sneering and turned so he was facing the right wing. Mr Schuester couldn't see the person as they were probably dressed in all black. So the last thing he saw before he was shot in the heart and then the head was darkness.

Once the teacher was dead the figure walked across the stage and chuckled softly as he kicked the limp body off the stage. The person walked off the stage and out of the auditorium without a second glance to the victim.

XxXxX

"We should check the bathrooms," Puck told Brittany as he stepped into the boy's bathroom.

"But I'm not a boy…but I like boys, "Brittany said softly, "But I like girls too so can I go in?"

"Er, I don't think anyone would be pissing in the toilets currently," Puck said so Brittany followed him.

"Okay, I'll start with the end stall and you start with the first one okay?" Puck instructed and Brittany nodded, checking in the first stall.

Puck strolled down the row and went to open the door for the handicapped stall. But it wouldn't budge.

"Artie are you in there?" Puck asked, pushing against the door until it finally moved, "Artie? ARTIE OH SHIT!"

Puck jumped back from the dead body of Artie still in his wheel chair. His head was hanging to the side, bones sticking out crookedly; some even have ripped through the flesh and skin.

Brittany ran up to Puck and screamed, hiding behind the live boy with her.

"Oh my god, he's been KILLED!" Brittany yelled as she sobbed into Puck's shoulder.

"Shhh, Britt it's going to be okay. We'll take him to the choir room and then we'll stick together," Puck promised as he shakily grabbed the handles of Artie's wheelchair and wheeled him out of the bathroom, Brittany walking next to him and still crying quietly.

XxXxX

Mike and Quinn entered the auditorium, walking down the flight of stairs the stage area.

Quinn stepped onto the stage but Mike froze mid-step, eyes fixed on a familiar shadow on the floor near the edge of the stage.

Mike walked apprehensively towards the shadow and gasped when he saw the body of their teacher Mr Schuester.

**A/N- Eek, sorry if that seemed bad! Yeah, I honestly don't know. **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Guess Who?**

**Chapter: 4/6**

**Rated: M **

**Word Count: 483**

**WARNING: SEMI-GRAPHIC MURDER. NOT THAT BAD BUT STILL. BLOOD.**

**XxXxX**

Brittany and Puck disposed of Artie in the choir room and then headed back to the corridor.

"We should look in some of the classrooms, the murderers could be hiding," Brittany said and Puck nodded, both of them walking over to the English room.

They were both in the middle when suddenly the lights switched off, leaving the room cloaked in darkness.

Brittany screamed and jumped to where she thought Puck was.

"Puck, Puck I can't see anything!" she cried.

"Where are you, Britt?" she heard Puck yell from the other side of the room.

...If Puck was over there then who was Brittany holding?

That was the girl's last thought before the dagger cut through the back of her neck, the blade across her body and ending at her collarbone.

"Brittany? Britt talk to me!" Puck yelled.

"Oh she won't be talking anytime soon," he heard another voice say.

…That wasn't Brittany.

That was the boy's last thought before the arrow of a crossbow pierced his chest.

"One, two, three," the person sang as they shot three arrows into Puck's chest, "You made me unhappy."

The person laughed and walked into the dark corridor, lights only turning back on when they turned the corner.

XxXxX

During the blackout Mercedes and Santana had hid under the desks in the History class. They breathed silently and didn't make a single sound.

Once the lights turned back on they both instantly looked over at each other, checking that they were indeed alive. Then they stood up, brushed themselves off and walked out the door to their next location.

Santana had entered the English classroom first and let out a strangled scream.

Mercedes managed to push pass and saw Brittany's body mauled open, blood soaking her cheerleader uniform and blank eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Santana ran to her dead girlfriend, sobbing and holding her close.

Mercedes looked on at the scene with dismay and that was when she saw Noah Puckerman lying in front of the teacher's desk, three arrows pointing out of his chest.

XxXxX

It took a while for Mercedes to console Santana so they could take the bodies to the choir room. They couldn't be hysterical at a time like this.

So they walked, albeit slowly, to the choir room. Santana held Brittany in a bridal hold, crying quietly, her tears splashing down into the wound. Mercedes was left dragging Puck along as he was too heavy to carry.

Mercedes opened the choir room door without remembering that it had been left open and dragged Puck in.

Santana and Mercedes both gasped when they saw what had happened to the corpse of their teacher.

Mr Schue's torso had been cut open, the wound large and fresh. Drops of blood led their eyes to the white board where their previous choir director's blood spelt out a sentence;

"_Nobody said it was easy…"_

**A/N- Remember to review with who you think the killer/s are! I won't say though. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Guess Who?**

**Chapter: 5/6**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 566**

**A/N- It isn't gruesome as the last chapter so don't worry. **

**XxXxX**

Mike and Quinn were adamant on staying together during this crazy mess. They both knew that the murderer/s wouldn't surely attack both at once. Well that was what they thought.

They were searching the library. Mike was in the reference section, on the far right of the room. Quinn was looking in the fiction section on the left. While they were looking for the killer they talked.

"I wonder who it is," Quinn heard Mike ponder from his side.

"I don't know. Obviously it isn't Mr Schue. Who was in the choir room again?" Quinn asked as her eyes swept the aisle.

"Well, Rachel was killed first. Then," she heard him gulp and continue sadly, "Then it was Tina. Finn and Sam were both in the choir room when we took Mr Schue there."

"So it could be Artie, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine or Puck," Quinn stated, "Who do you think it is?"

"Well, it's definitely not Kurt or Brittany, Brittany is too kind and Kurt wouldn't want the mess. Blaine would be loyal to Kurt so he wouldn't do it and Mercedes has no reason to. It would be too hard for Artie to kill everyone and Puck isn't actually that evil. So my guess is Santana," Mike said.

"I think it would be someone we least expect. Probably Brittany," Quinn offered and turned a corner to the next aisle.

She heard Mike stop his pace.

"Oh hey-"and then she heard multiple gun shots.

Quinn's mouth went dry and her eyes wide.

She quickly ran to Mike's area and let out a squeak when she saw his body on the floor with gun wounds making patterns on his shirt.

"W-who's there?" She yelled out, "I know you're still here!"

There was silence and Quinn's breathing got heavier. She was _so scared._

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed and tears began falling down her cheeks, "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! JUST COME OUT AND STOP BEING A COWARD!"

She stood there for two minutes before she decided to find the murderer.

Quinn looked through the entire non-fiction section to no avail. She looked behind the librarian desk and up on the shelves.

Then she made the mistake to go back to her original section.

She was in the history part when she saw the person.

They were clothed fully in black, a black balaclava covering their face so all she could see was a pair of very familiar eyes.

"It's you," she whispered as the person drew nearer to her, "Why?"

"It was too much, Quinn," they said," But I have a favour I'd like you to do. Leave the premises of McKinley and kill Jesse St. James. Then you are free to live on your life, never hearing from me again."

Quinn nodded, her body feeling numb and turned to go. Before she left the aisle she turned back to the person.

"I'm sorry," she quietly said.

The murderer pulled off their mask and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry too," they said, "Sorry that I ever was friends with you,"

Quinn gave the figure a watery smile and left. She drove all the way to the apartment that Jesse St. James abided in and shot him in his sleep.

She never did hear from the murderer ever again.

**A/N- Remember to review with who you think the murderer is! But I won't tell you. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee.**

**A/N- This is the end. Finally you will find out the killer. Please read the chapter in full and don't skip to the end. See you once you're done!**

**XxXxX**

After they had took Brittany and Puck to the choir room Mercedes and Santana continued searching. Santana had managed to calm down but Mercedes could still hear a sniffle every now and then.

It must be terrible losing someone you love so dearly.

Mercedes remembered how Mike sobbed into Tina's corpse and how Finn looked sick when he came into school after he had found out about Rachel.

They walked into the library to be met by Mike's body at the entrance. There was tracks of blood coming from a section of the library that ended at the corpse. Obviously the murderer/s had dragged him here.

Santana stared at Mike and then picked him up. She looked at Mercedes, motioning to Mike.

That's weird, Mercedes thought, Santana doesn't even look sad. Maybe she's just tired from crying about Brittany.

Yeah, that's it.

So Santana and Mercedes took Mike to the choir room and put him down next to Tina's corpse.

The pile was getting pretty big, the stench of death filling the room. Some corpses were unsettling to look at, like Artie with his broken neck and Mr Schue with his cut open chest. Others were better, like Puck and Sam, who's injuries hadn't been that physical.

They both walked out of the room when they saw Kurt and Blaine walking down to the choir room.

"Kurt!" Mercedes cried and ran to hug her friend, "You're alive."

"Who's died?" Kurt asked as he pulled back from Mercedes, whipping the corner of his eye with his sleeve.

"Mike, Artie, Mr Schuester, Puck, Brittany, Sam and Finn," Mercedes reeled off sadly and Kurt gasped at Finn.

"I-I can't believe it," he whispered and took Blaine's hand.

"Maybe we should change partners. Kurt, you can go with Mercedes and I'll go with Santana," Blaine said, "That way we would know the places no one has searched."

"But where's Quinn?" Mercedes asked, realizing that they weren't the only one's left.

"Oh she probably ran off," Kurt said, "I think she had a plane to catch."

"Yeah," Santana said and went over to Blaine, "Let's get going. Bye Mercedes, Kurt."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek swiftly and clenched his hand before linking his arm with Mercedes.

XxXxX

Kurt and Mercedes walked out of Figgin's office. The principal had seemingly left the school, along with the rest of the staff.

They were just about to pass the front door when Kurt halted.

"Mercedes, you should go," he said and looked at his friend, "I don't want you to die."

"But I don't want you killed too!" Mercedes stated.

"I'll leave too. I just need to get Blaine and Santana. You should get away now. I promise I'll be safe," Kurt reasoned, "Anyway, I know self-defence and so do the others. We'll be fine, okay?"

"You better live," Mercedes said and hugged him tightly, "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye," Kurt said and waved her goodbye as she opened the door and was free.

XxXxX

Santana and Blaine were searching the Spanish classroom.

"Hey, maybe we should go back to the choir room, Santana. Wait it out," Blaine suggested and Santana smirked darkly.

"You're just being a pussy," Santana said and rolled her eyes, "But I guess we should. This silence is giving me the creeps."

So they walked down the hallway to the choir room, Santana leading the walk.

She stopped her pace when she was in front of the _shut _door.

"Okay, we definitely did not close that," she pointed at the door and turned to Blaine, "Someone else has."

"Well, they wouldn't be in here. There are only the dead in there," Blaine pointed out.

Santana shook her head and turned back to the door. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and stepped inside.

Santana's head started to pound and her palms went slick with sweat. A sudden sweep of nausea flew through her body and her throat went dry.

She stared at the sight, "It's _you."_

For the sight Santana was looking at was Kurt Hummel lounging on top of the piled up bodies, a bloodied knife twirling around in his hand.

Kurt smiled up at her, "You mean _us."_

And that was when Blaine walked from behind Santana and took a seat next to Kurt on the corpses, nodding.

"But-but why?" Santana whispered with horror.

"It's easy to see, really. I'm surprised someone didn't figure it out. But they picked more obvious people as suspects, like you and Puck. No one would expect us," Blaine said.

"You all managed to make my life shit. Every time one of you whispered "_I wish he would just die"_ I remembered. Ever wish upon my death was remembered. Every wish upon my death was taken personally. I knew that no one would care if I died. So I remembered every wish. Every person who ever wished me unwell is lying beneath me," Kurt said.

"Kurt was so upset and depressed that I promised we'd give people their wishes, but in reverse," Blaine stated.

"When I fought for Defying Gravity Rachel mumbled it. Tina whispered it during costume making when I made a particularly difficult design. Sam grumbled it when I wouldn't let him cheat on me in Math. I heard Finn saying it after I redecorated our old bedroom. Artie muttered it when I asked him about my role in West Side Story more than once. Mr Schuester didn't say it as such but he kept prejudicing me and never stopped Karofsky from harming me. Brittany whispered it to _you_, Santana, when I refused to put up those offensive posters. Puck grunted it every day after he threw me in the dumpster. Quinn sneered that sentence after I HAD BEEN CROWNED PROM QUEEN!" Kurt informed her and started yelling at the end. Santana could see flames in his eyes and he looked manic, waving the knife around so splashes of red sunk into his shirt.

He had snapped.

"Mike hadn't said anything but we had to get him so we didn't look suspicious. We forced Quinn to do a little… errand and then to forget about it. We let Mercedes leave because she was the only one that stood by Kurt through it all and cared," Blaine said, pulling a gun out of his pocket.

"And then that leaves you, Santana Lopez," Kurt said and stood up off the bodies. Santana was frozen to the spot, shaking her head, whispering "No, no, _please no, _no." repeatedly.

"You not only wished me ill will. You constantly made pathetic little jokes about me and Blaine. DO YOU THINK I ENJOYED BEING CALLED LADY HUMMEL?" Kurt yelled and Santana whimpered.

"So you will go like the rest of them. Goodbye Santana," Blaine said and grinned, pulling the trigger on his gun, shooting the girl right in the chest.

When her body fell to the ground, announcing her death Kurt knelt down next to her. He swiped some blood onto his fingers and proceeded to the whiteboard, adding to the previous message.

"_It's such a shame for us to part."_

Then the couple left the room, linking hands.

Getting away from their past demons. Going far, far away from Lima.

**A/N- The message Kurt wrote on the whiteboard is from "The Scientist" by Coldplay, which Glee sang in The Break Up (4x04). I hope you enjoyed it and review me your thoughts! **

**Also, I have happier stories available on my account if you need cheering up. :)**


End file.
